Better than I know myself
by lot-o-luv13
Summary: Renji gets into a car accident and is in a coma for three months. Those three months Byakuya thinks about all Renji is to him and realizes he hasn't been the best boyfriend when Renji wakes up maybe he can fix himself or maybe he's fine just the way he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Byakuya paced his living room for what felt like the thousandth time, 'Where the hell is Renji' he said out loud for the hundredth time. Renji was supposed to be there an hour ago. Byakuya had a luncheon in his honor at 1 and it right now it was 12:55. Byakuya's pacing was interrupted when his phone rang. It was Renji's ring tone 'This better be good' he said to himself before answering. "Renji! Where are you?!" he said instead of 'hello'

"Byakuya" said a familiar voice

"Shuhei?" he said "Where the hell is Renji and don't tell me some kind of lie to cover for him. You know damn well…."

"He's in the hospital" Shuhei interrupted him. Byakuya was silent, his heart stopped and he instantly felt the need to sit down. He sat done on the couch Renji picked out. "Byakuya?" Shuhei said thinking he hung up the phone. "Are you….

"What do you mean 'he's in the hospital'?" he said softy, very softly, barely above a whisper.

"He was driving, I was in the backseat behind the passenger seat." This was really hard for him to say. Renji is his best friend and he doesn't know what's worse reliving the scene in his head or telling Byakuya the story knowing the man could possibly have a mental break down. "Renji leaned over to get his phone so he could tell you he was on his way.."

"Shuhei get to the point!" Byakuya said ready to burst into tears already knowing its his fault

"There was a truck. We didn't see it. It hit us." Byakuya gasped but Shuhei went on. "I'm fine but Renji…" he took a deep breath "Renji… the truck hit on Renji's side." there was a gasp and then the line went silent. "Byakuya?" he said but it was too late Byakuya was already out the door on his way to the hospital.

* * *

_Byakuya was sitting at his desk waiting for the man he was supposed to be interviewing. The man supposedly graduated a year early and was the top of his class in law school, but somehow he couldn't seem to show up on time. Byakuya's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he said without looking up from the resume he was reading._

"_Sorry I'm late" said an unfamiliar voice_

_Byakuya looked up he liked what he saw, but that didn't mean the man's tardiness was excused. "You're late, sit down" he said emotionlessly but still scarily_

"_I know I got lost and my GPS started fu…messing up" he rubbed his neck as he went to sit down in the chair on the other side of Byakuya's desk._

_Byakuya stared at him, he didn't see how this man was the top of his class. "I don't see it" he said voicing his thoughts as usual._

"_Get what?"_

"_How were you top of your class? You come in late and with excuses."_

"_How bout you just look at my work" he said now a little angry_

"_And your English is terrible"_

"_You know what I really don't need this job, I was top of my class I can get a job anywhere" he stood up._

"_Sit down, child"_

"_I am not a child, I am 23"_

"_23? I thought you just graduated early?" Byakuya was after all as curious as a cat_

"_I took my first two years of college in high school"_

"_Mmmhmm" Byakuya nodded in approval, but he wasn't finished with the prior conversation "You are child. Like a child you are standing there arguing with me instead of proving you're what I need for my firm. Now sit" the man sat slowly "Now what is your name?"_

"_It's on the resume" he said sarcastically _

_Byakuya lifted an black eyebrow, he wasn't used to being challenged anywhere but the court room and especially not his office "But I asked you. So what is your name?"_

_The man huffed using all his power not to cross his arms over his chest like a child. "Renji Abari"_

"_Well, Renji, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki and I am your new boss." Byakuya smirked a little he always liked to play with his new employees before telling them they're hired. Byakuya didn't always make his decisions based on the resume but Renji's resume was definitely exceptional. The man not only graduated law school a year early, as did Byakuya, but Byakuya has heard the man is strong in mind and body and is very determined in keeping his promises to anyone. That's what Byakuya needed someone genuine someone with a heart. Renji will fit in greatly._

"_Wait….What? I got the job?"_

"_Yes"_

"_But….I… thought…"_

"_Renji, not many people can look me in the eye without quivering, you stayed strong that's what I need. Be here tomorrow at 9o'clock sharp don't be late or you will be fired. Your resume does not matter if you can't professional." Renji turned toward the door but stopped when he heard his name. "Do not think just because you look good that you can get away with things."_

_Renji turned to Byakuya and smiled at him "I don't" he walked out quietly closing the door behind him._

* * *

Byakuya burst through the doors of hospital, he walked up to the reception desk "Renji Abari" he said before she addressed him

"Are you family."

"He's been my boyfriend for damn near six years I'm family" he answered seeing Renji being his only goal right now

'I'm sorry sir, but…" she started but Byakuya interrupted her

"I don't wanna hear 'I'm sorry, sir,' I want to hear where Renji's room is and if I don't hear where it is in two seconds I'm gonna…"

"Byakuya" said a very familiar voice walking toward him. Byakuya turned toward the orange haired doctor "Ichigo, where is Renji" he said softly. Byakuya felt like he was on the brink of insanity.

"He's with me" Ichigo told the receptionist. He looked at Byakuya "Renji is in ICU" he sighed, he was one of the few people who knew how much Byakuya loved Renji and knew how hard it was going to be for him to hear. But someone had to tell him. "He…He has a lot of stitches. When the truck hit the car it hit on the driver's side." Byakuya gasped "The glass…the glass from the windshield…." He breathed this was really hard to say, Byakuya's mold was cracking little by little, the tears in his eyes were already trying to spill over. Byakuya's control was slipping and as many times as Ichigo had tried to see it break he didn't want to see it like this. "shattered. His upper body was covered in glass and his left leg is broken. He we had to remove all the glass from his body and…and he flat lined twice." Byakuya was crying now and Ichigo wanted to hug him but knew Byakuya didn't even know he was crying. "He lived" Ichigo tried to brighten things up a little. He didn't want to tell Byakuya the bad news but knew the man would ask soon enough "He's in a coma right now and he's not breathing on his own. We don't know how long he'll be like that though."

Byakuya wiped a tear off his cheek and took a deep breath, he didn't trust his voice but he tried to speak anyway. "Thank you, Ichigo." He breathed slowly wiping another tear from his face "Can…Can I see him?"

Ichigo nodded "Come on"

Ichigo took Byakuya to the ICU in silence, the only sound being Byakuya's sniffles. Ichigo would never understand how much pain Byakuya was going through and he knew he never wanted to. He's known Byakuya for 25 years and he's never seen the man cry, he's never even seen the man grin for too long, so he knows Renji means more to him than anything ever has. Byakuya looked so weak, so out of place, so….sorry. He didn't know why he looked sorry he just did. When the elevator doors opened Byakuya nearly ran out. He ran right past everyone in the waiting room and they all stared in shock, they have never seen him this way.

Shuhei walked over to him "Renji's room is right there" he pointed "You have to look through the window."

Byakuya nodded slowly and walked over to the window, suddenly he didn't want to look anymore. When he got there he raised a shaky hand to the window as if he was touching Renji's now fragile body. He looked at Renji's bandaged body and felt his lip quiver, Renji's body was usually so tan but now it looked so pale and sickly. Renji, his Renji, looked so sick and weak. His Renji, who's strong arms would carry him to bed when he over worked himself, now looks like he would break any minute. Even Renji's tattoos looked dim. Byakuya put his head on the window and whispered Renji's name and then whispered "I'm sorry". Byakuya was shaking so hard and he began to breathe heavily, he put his hands over his face and then he finally snapped. He let out a loud sob and dropped to his knees. He couldn't stop himself it hurt too bad. He heard heels clicking on the floor and then felt arms around him. He didn't have to look up to know it was his lifelong friend Yorichi. He just sat up and hugged her crying on her shoulder while she rubbed circles on his back whispering that everything would be okay.

There was no telling how long they were like that but Yorichi's husband, Kisuke, came over and told them it was time to go. Byakuya looked up and nodded, he didn't trust his voice.

"Kisuke and I are goin to take you home, ok" Yorichi said in a soft voice, she had been crying too she loved Renji he was a very good friend and boyfriend to Byakuya she would always love him.

Byakuya nodded again.

The car ride to his house was silent. Yorichi sat next to him so he could lie on her shoulder so she could help comfort him. When Byakuya got to his house he walked through the door and slowly closed it behind himself, the big house suddenly felt empty again. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed he had tons of texts and miss calls. He threw the phone cross the room knowing he broke it. He leaned on the door and slid down it. He hugged his legs and put his head on his knees. "I almost killed my boyfriend" he said to himself. He began crying again. He felt something nudge his arm, he sniffled and looked up at the dog Renji got him two years ago.

* * *

"_Byakuya close your eyes" Renji said when he walked into the house holding something behind his back _

"_Renji what are you doing?" Byakuya asked while he sat on the couch working on a court case_

"_Just close your eyes"_

_Byakuya rolled said eyes and sighed, he set his stuff on the coffee table in front of him and closed his eyes. He felt something on his lap and then something wet on his face. "Renji, I thought I told you not…" he stopped talking when he heard a bark. He opened his eyes and saw a cute, blondish puppy sitting on his lap with a red bow on its neck. "Renji, what is this?"_

"_Well from its shape and how many legs it has I'd say a dog" he laughed _

_Byakuya glared at him "I'm not laughing, Renji" he put the puppy on the floor "Why'd you get me a puppy?"_

"_Well it's our fourth anniversary, "He watched as Byakuya's face changed from 'Dammit Renji!' to 'not again' "don't worry I know you forgot, and it's your birthday, I know you forgot that too" he grinned at Byakuya when he rolled his eyes "Plus Yorichi said you always wanted a puppy."_

"_Of course she did. How many times to do I have to tell you that women is out to get me."_

"_Why would you say that, she's your friend"_

"_I don't have friends, I have enemies" Byakuya got up and walked to the kitchen, he had a sudden craving for tea. Renji followed and so did the puppy. "So what are you going to do with it" he said leaning on the kitchen island sipping his tea to Renji leaning on the counter across from him_

"_It's a boy"_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "Okay, him"_

"_I was hoping we could keep him"_

_Byakuya gave Renji a blank stare before simply saying "No"_

"_No?" he parroted "But why"_

"_I don't like dogs"_

"_But Yorichi said…"_

"_Renji, that women is crazy. She makes it her life's purpose to make my life Hell"_

"_But I was thinking he could be like our kid and we could be like a family" he looked at him with puppy dog eyes._

_Byakuya looked at the dog and he could swear the dog was giving him the eyes too "Renji.."_

"_Please" Renji moved closer to Byakuya and put his hands on the counter next to his hips, he kissed his cheek "Please" he said huskily knowing it turned Byakuya on, much like everything else "Please, baby" he kissed his lips softly "I'll take real good care of him and I'll make sure it doesn't get in the way of me taking care of you" he thrust forward a little just enough for Byakuya to feel him through his sweat pants, he kissed his lips again "Please"_

"_Ok fine, but if I catch any of my things in his mouth he is out"_

_Renji grinned, sex always worked with Byakuya "You won't I promise" he kissed Byakuya one more time "Thank you"_

"_Whatever" he lightly pushed Renji off him he had phone calls to make. "What's that thing's name?"_

"His_ name is Maru, short for Zabimaru" Renji answered before picking the dog up and going back to his car to get the things he bought for the dog._

_Byakua opened his mouth to say something but decided he was Renji's dog anyway so he can name the dog whatever he wanted._

* * *

"Sorry, Maru, but I don't think you'll love me anymore" he sniffled again "I almost killed your favorite person" Maru licked a tear off Byakuya's face before laying his head on Byakuya's thigh. Byakuya smiled a little and rubbed the dog's head "Ever faithful Maru, which is exactly why you're Renji's dog and not mine."

* * *

**This story has been in my notebook for a long time. I know its sad but when i heard the song better than i know myself by adam lambert this story instantly popped up in my head and here it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Byakuya woke up and stared at the ceiling debating whether or not he wanted to get out of bed. Renji wasn't there and all he wanted to do was stay in bed and cry but he knew Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't do that. He owned a whole law firm there was no way he could miss a day because he felt like shit. He took a deep breath rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Byakuya didn't want to look in the mirror when he walked past it he knew his eyes were puffy from crying all night and he knew he looked paler than usual. Byakuya couldn't help but cry in the shower, there were memories in there as well as everywhere else in the house. He slowly got ready for work and tried not to cry again on his drive to work.

On the way to his office on the top floor Byakuya took deep breaths, he didn't want his employees seeing him in a weakened state. It was a straight line from the elevator to his office and everyone's office was in between, Byakuya could feel everyone looking at him most likely wondering why he came to work today. He walked right into his office not bothering to acknowledge anyone not even his sister, Rukia. He walked into his office and closed the door softly.

Rukia looked around the office and everyone was looking Byakuya's closed office door.

"What's wrong with him?" Ikkaku asked "Why is he here?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Cuz he's him, I'm calling Yorichi" she said picking up the phone pressing a number. It rang for a while before Yorichi picked up. "Yorichi he came to work."

"What do you mean he came to work? What he'd go to work for?"

"Why do you think? He's Byakuya Kuchiki and he thinks he has to be strong all the time."

Yorichi rolled her eyes "I'm calling Kenny, he just got bad from his vacation and whether Bya-boo likes it or not he's either goin home or to the hospital to sit with Renji but he's not suffering at work."

Rukia sighed "Ok, I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy."

"Who Kenny or Bya?"

"Both"

"I hope they do. Call me when he gets there."

"Ok…Yorichi" Rukia said before she hung up

"Yes?"

"…Do you think Renji will live?" she said quietly. Rukia and Renji were quite close. They became friends the minute he began working at the firm ten years ago. They did nearly everything together and she knew not only would her brother be devastated if Renji died but so would she and many others.

"Of course I do" Yorichi said with a smile. Rukia could hear it in her voice and it made her smile. "He's a fighter and he'll do anything to stay by Bya's side. Who else is going to take care of the stubborn asshole?"

Rukia laughed a little "You're right, you can't take Renji out so easily."

"That's right"

"I'll call you later" Rukia said before hanging up the phone.

Byakuya stared out his floor to ceiling windows, thinking, about what he didn't know there was just so much on his mind right now. There were too many memories in his office. There were too many memories everywhere. And the more he thought about it the more the tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them spill over.

There was one memory that kept playing in his head, it was nothing romantic, nothing to cry over, nothing that marked them as a couple. It was the first time they had sex and maybe to Renji it was just sex but the Byakuya it was the moment he knew Renji would change his whole life.

_Byakuya was going through his paperwork for the week, checking court case assignments and things of the sort. Byakuya wasn't paying close attention just making sure names were where they needed to be and things were getting done accordingly, his name was on the line so he had to be the one to keep everyone in line. While going through the papers he noticed something was off, there was a name on a paper that certainly didn't need to be there. Byakuya knew he didn't assign Renji a court case but somehow he was assigned one._

_Byakuya growled lowly to himself, Renji had only been there for a year and he had managed to get on Byakuya's every nerve. Byakuya sat up in his chair and pressed the intercom button on the phone next to him. "Rukia" he called_

"_Yes?" she answered_

"_Send Renji in here"_

"_Yes, sir"_

_Byakuya sat back in his leather chair tapping the tips of his fingers together like Mr. Burns from the Simpson's. He glared darkly at Renji when he entered his office. He picked up the folder with Renji's name on it and dropped it on his desk in front of Renji when he sat down. "What is that?"_

_Renji lifted a single eyebrow he knew he was in trouble from the look in Byakuya's eye but it didn't really faze him "A court case"_

_Byakuya growled "Why is your name on it."_

"_Because I'm assigned to it."_

"_But I didn't assign it to you"_

"_I know that"_

_Byakuya closed his eyes and pinched his nose, he took a deep breath it's been a long time since he's lost his temper on an employee and he didn't want to raise his voice but Renji was taking him to that point. His eye's snapped open and he knew Renji noticed the color change in his eyes, when he was angry his eyes when from blue grey to dark grey almost black. "Who gave you permission to take this case?"_

"_No one"_

"_What made you think you could just take a court case without consulting with me about it first?"_

"_I think I deserve it" Renji was now getting a little angry he didn't think he should have to plead his case, although, he knew he'd have to he just didn't think it was right. "I've been here for a year and I have yet to have a case to myself. All I've done are depositions I want to go to court that's why I became a lawyer."_

_Byakuya lifted an elegant eyebrow and then laughed a little "Are you serious" He glared at Renji again " You seriously think that because you've worked here for a year you're entitled to the things someone who has been working here ten years receives. No, Abari, that is not the case. You earn it and you know when you've earned it when I tell you."_

_Renji stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on Byakuy's desk ""You don't own me."_

_Byakuya stood as well slamming his hands on the desk "Oh, yes I do"_

_Renji growled and turned around walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Byakuya hissed_

"_I'm leaving. I'm done with this dumb ass conversation."_

_Byakuya walked around his desk and slammed the door when Renji opened it. He kept his hand to the door and looked up at Renji "We are done with this conversation when I say we are."_

"_I already told you you don't own me." Renji growled _

"_And I already said I do" Byakuya growled back_

_Then they stood looking into each other's eyes waiting for the other to back down. To Byakuya's surprise Renji stood his ground and unfortunately it only turned him on. Renji looked down on Byakuya realizing he was never backing down and he didn't know if it angered him or turned him on he was sure it was both. Byakuya grinned and opened his mouth to say something but Renji cut him off by smashing their lips together._

_From then it was a battle of tongues, Byakuya let Renji win this time but only because Renji was doing on excellent job. Renji slammed Byakuya into the door only to let out his frustrations not to hurt him. Byakuya reached up and pulled the rubber band holding Renji's hair up out and pulled harshly on the long red locks. When he needed air Byakuya pulled Renji away from him by his hair. They stared at each other breathing heavily not knowing what to say or do next but then a smirk appeared on Byakuya's face. He leaned in to whisper in Renji's ear._

"_I want you to fuck me against my desk" he licked the shell of Renji's ear and they leaned back on the door looking at him lustfully. It's been a while since he's had sex almost three months and he cringes just thinking about it. Byakuya finds Renji very attractive and if this sex is as good as he hopes he won't mind making Renji his new plaything._

_Renji shivered, not because he was scared but he has never been so turned on in his life. Not only was that look filled with lust but it still had the fire from the argument they just had which only served to make little Renji stand at attention. Clearly Byakuya noticed Renji's dick rising because Renji felt him unzip his pants and grab it never losing eye contact._

"_Did you hear what I said cuz obviously something did." He squeezed it grinning when Renji moaned he slowly ran his hand up and down Renji's length. "You are quite long and wide. Hmm I like that in a man. Now are you going to fuck me or not" he slowly licked his lips watching Renji watch him. "I promise I be quiet, at least I'll try."_

_Renji was still speechless and he couldn't understand why. He's always forward when it comes to sex. He's a grade A flirt. He can make anyone have sex with him and never says no to an offer so why is he having such a hard time._

"_I see you can't speak so I'll make this easy for you." This isn't the first time he's made a man speechless with his forwardness and he knows it won't be the last. He begins to unzip his pants and they drop to his feet. "I don't wear underwear. I never wear underwear." Byakuya smiled when Renji bit his lip and rolled his eyes. "You know for a lawyer you sure have a hard time" he squeezed Renji's dick "performing under pressure. Here I am giving myself up to you and you can't even speak." Renji opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out he cursed himself Byakuya could see it in his eyes. "It's ok to be speechless I mean look at me I'd be speechless too."_

_Renji laughed a little "Cocky asshole"_

"_Exactly" he smirked "I'll be bending over my desk if you need me." He pulled his hand out of Renji's pants and stepped out of his own as he walked over to his desk. He bent over and leaned on his hands. He looked back at Renji lifting an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"_

"_Oh I plan to but there's no lube."_

"_Just fuck me please."_

_Renji took his pants off and walked over to Byakuya and rubbed his perfect ass. "This is going to hurt."_

"_It'll hurt so good" Byakuya moaned_

_Renji took a deep breath and ran his finger down the crack of Byakuya's ass grinning when he moaned loudly. "I thought you were going to be quiet." He slid his finger in slowly listening to Byakuya moan again._

"_I said…. I'd try"_

_Renji moved his finger in an out adding a second and a third getting harder, if it was possible, every time Byakuya moaned. He pulled his fingers out laughing lightly when Byakuya whined, he lined up at Byakuya's entrance and slowly pushed in only the head when in when Byakuya pushed back on it making him go all the way in._

"_Slow down crazy. I don't want to hurt you." Renji panting_

_Byakuya rolled his hips trying to get adjusted to the dick inside him. "Don't worry about me. Just fuck me."_

_Renji pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in he started a slow pace knowing Byakuya would hate it but hearing the man moan like a dirty slut was making that very difficult. Renji changed to a quick and brutal pace loving the way Byakuya was moaning now. They were loud and they knew it but they didn't care. From the skin slapping and Byakuya moaning they were sure the whole office was listening._

_Byakuya came without being touched, his walls tightened around Renji making him cum as well. Byakuya's legs buckled and they gave out beneath him but Renji caught him and put him in the chair next to the desk. Byakuya sighed happily and hung his head over the back of the chair._

"_Lot to take in" Renji grinned cockily_

_Byakuya picked his head up to glared at Renji "Shut up. That was good. You know this is not gonna be a onetime thing, right?"_

_Renji tossed Byakuya his pants and looked at him in thought. "Now that I think about it I would like to do this again. You're better than I thought you would be."_

_Byakuya laid his pants over his legs he wasn't ready to get dressed yet, he's always liked being naked. "Oh, so you've thought about fucking me?" he watched Renji put his pants back on sadly._

"_Well, yeah. You are sexy and you have a great ass and even though you anger me all the time I often find myself imagining taking my frustrations out on you." He buttoned his pants and looked at Byakuya he noticed the man was pouting. "Its ok you'll see it again."_

"_I can't wait."_

"_Byakuya" they heard Rukia say over the intercom over the phone. "Yorichi will be in there in five minutes."_

"_Oh fantastic" Byakuya whined sarcastically "I really don't want to talk about this with her right this second."_

"_You should probably put your pants on" he was heading for the door now fully clothed_

"_She's already seen me naked. Oh, yes Renji, you're still in trouble and if you lose this case you lose your job."_

_Renji opened the door and grinned back at Byakuya "I never lose. Hi Yorichi"_

"_Hello, Renji" she said giving him a knowing look. She walked into Byakuya's office and closed the door she looked at her half naked friend "How was it?"_

"_Better than you bribed it up to be"_

"_That good?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Told you you'd like him"_

"_I don't like him it was just sex, I'm not looking for a relationship."_

Byakuya was snapped out of his memory when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he said without turning around

"Hello cousin." Kenpachi said walking in he noticed his cousin sounded lost he didn't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Hello, Kenny, how was your trip?"

He sat down on the edge of the desk. "It doesn't matter. I heard about what happen, are you ok?"

"Why are you asking me?" he turned to look at him "Renji's the one in the hospital. He's the one who's hurt." His eyes began to water, he didn't want to cry in front of his cousin.

"But you're the one who needs him."

Byakuya covered his face when he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. He felt Kenny hug him tightly. "You need to go home." He said.

"I can't stay home I have a business to run." Came the muffed whine

"Grandfather will understand if you take some days off."

Byakuya sniffled. "Ok I'll go home."

Byakuya sighed and grabbed his things he realized he didn't even bring his brief case. He headed toward the door knowing Kenny was behind him and wouldn't let him change his mind and turn around.

"I'm going home" he said when he pasted Rukia's desk

"Good.. I mean…um have nice day."

"Thank you. Rukia"

"Thank you, Kenny" She said quietly when Byakuya walked away.

"He'll get better it'll just be away. He needs this, a lot has happened to him and he's never cried sometimes an emotion breakdown is good." He watched his cousin get in the elevator waving when he looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure"

* * *

Byakuya opened his front door and went to his bedroom upstairs he stopped when he saw the dog, Zabimaru, in his bed watching tv, and he was on Renji's side of the bed. Byakuya leaned on the doorway and sighed Renji was right Maru is like their child and now Byakuya might have to 'raise' him alone. Shaking his head free of the sad thoughts he walked into the bathroom to shower and change his clothes and when he came out Zabimaru was still on the bed, Byakuya laughed and it felt great.

"Maru" Byakuya said sitting on the bed, Maru stood up on the bed and walked over to him laying his head on Byakuya's lap. "We should take a walk and then watch a movie" Byakuya shook his head again "Why am I talking to you like you can respond?" he sighed "Is this what Renji does with you? Talk to you like you're human like you can understand?" Maru looked at him with bored brown eyes "You can understand can't you?" Maru hummed a little "Well good thing you can't talk, I don't need you telling people about this. Alright down stairs." He stood up and watched Zabimaru jump of the bed and walk out the room. Byakuya grabbed the remote to turn the tv off and then notice what was on."Spongebob? Clearly, Renji lets you watch this when I'm working late." He put on his sneakers grabbed his jacket and went down stairs Maru was already at the door with his leash in his mouth when he got there.

Byakuya latched the leash and took the dog outside. They walked about the block three times and Byakuya found it very calming instead of thinking about Renji's life slipping away he thought about his garden in Japan with at his grandfather's home and spending time with Yorichi and then he thought she would probably be visiting him today which annoyed him already. When he finally got home he let Maru run free in the house while he sat down on the couch ready to watch a movie. He turned the tv on and began flipping channels and then he came across one movie Renji always compared them to, _'Wall-e'._

_Byakuya walked in the door to his home that he now shares with Renji, which still freaks him out a little he hasn't lived with anyone in years. He ran upstairs to shower and change his clothes and then sat down with Renji on the couch._

"_Why are you watching a cartoon?" he asked leaning on Renji_

"_Cuz it's a great movie." He said putting his arm around him pulling him closer._

"_What's it about?"_

"_Well a lot of people say it's about saving the earth and whatnot and yeah its about that but I also think it's about two people falling in love despite their differences like you and me."_

"_Really?" Byakuya said lifting an eyebrow_

"_Mmmhmm, see look that rusty one right there is Wall-e, he would be me.."_

"_So I'm the girl."_

"_Could you shut up so I can explain?"_

_Byakuya rolled his eyes "I guess"_

"_Ok, so I'm Wall-e and he's rusty and old and dirty but he finds a treasure in everything he sees and you're Eve the pretty white one who's all cold and distant but eventually begins to like wall-e."_

"_And?" he was now intrigued and wanted to hear the rest._

"_You have to watch to find out."_

"_You're irritating"_

"_I love you, too"_

When remembering the memory Byakuya realizes he never saw the end of the movie all he remembers is Renji carrying him to bed. Byakuya starts the movie and remembers the parts he saw before he fell sleep. He was so caught up in the story he didn't hear Maru bark when the front door was knocked on or when Yorichi let herself in and sat next to him on the couch. It wasn't until close to the end of the movie did he notice her. She wiped the tears off his face when he began to cry when Wall-e nearly and he instantly compared it to Renji being in a coma. When he began sobbing in his hands Yorichi hugged him tightly and rubbed his back.

"Its okay, don't cry it's just a movie." She said soothingly

"It's the same, he was right." He cried on her shoulder

"What?" she was confused now

"Renji told me this movie was like him and I"

Now she understands "Oh, baby, you have to watch the rest he's not gone I promise. Look." She moved so Byakuya could see the screen. They watched as Eve kissed Wall-e and he came right back to life to love her. "See, see he's alive they're gonna be together forever."

"So it's like us?" he sniffled

"Yes, Renji'll be fine"

"Okay"

Byakuya laid his head on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Everything's gonna be ok, and as soon as visiting hours are up we'll go visit Renji, okay."

"Okay"

* * *

**I love Wall-e it is one my favorite movies its so cute and yes i cried when i thought Wall-e was dead.**

**Please review tell me what you think.**


End file.
